


Hopper's Good Girl

by satanic_panic



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: You visit Hopper at the station.





	Hopper's Good Girl

“Five fifty.” Deadpanned the utterly knackered and aching cashier, you handed them the money, along with a little extra; minimum wage wasn’t what it used to be; before grabbing the bag of donuts you had purchased, and heading out of the shop. It was a windy, cold, August afternoon, and the trek to the station was going to be far from fun; as you walked, you noticed that the sky was a pale blue, but littered with gloomy and shadowy dark clouds, warning of a storm on the way. You sighed heavily, some sort of hope that it wouldn’t thunder and rain forming in your stomach, but a great doubt in your heart that there would be a storm came to rest in your heart; with the donuts in one hand, you used the other to tug at your coat, hoping that it would be some kind of protection against what was yet to come. The cracks in the pavement grinned at you with crooked smiles, taking sick pleasure in your misery, taking great joy in seeing you so cold and disgruntled; when you eventually got to the station, you stepped inside just as a harsh gust of wind began to blow fiercely, making the door behind you slam shut. Swallowing thickly, you shook off the cold, and headed for Jim’s office, gently rapping on the door. 

“Come in." 

His voice was gruff and full of irritation as you propped open the door and offered a sweet smile. 

"Hey… I got donuts,” you said, holding up the bag for emphasis. “Figured you could use something to, y'know, take your mind away from work for a minute." 

Jim let out a groan that wasn’t exactly of annoyance, but not joy, either. "Close the door, princess." 

You did as he said, failing to notice the way he shifted in his seat as you sat in the little chair on the other side of his desk, carefully placing the bag of donuts in front of you. "They’re your favourite, the ones from little Tesco ‘round the corner." 

He eyed the bag for a moment, humming lowly and briefly before shaking his head and meeting your gaze, he tapped his thigh, cobalt eyes darkening slightly. "Come sit on my lap." 

Once more, you obeyed the order, straddling him on his office chair; up until now, your intentions had been entirely innocent, but your thoughts were wandering down a path of lust and desire with each passing second, soon to be past the point of no return. When you wiggled slightly and shifted, you felt him buck his hips beneath you; your mind continued to wander, continued to get further and further away from you. "You know, I had to walk here, all on my own, in the cold… maybe you could warm me up?" 

Jim knew what you were getting at, and he had to admit, the thought of office sex was incredibly tempting, but then he remembered that half of his staff were just outside the door, and he frowned a little; he didn’t want them to hear the amazing and beautiful sounds you made just for him, only for him. "Maybe… if you promise to be quiet for Daddy." 

Eagerly, you nodded, whispering your agreement over and over, only to pout slightly when Jim told you to get off of his lap, but nevertheless, you followed orders, and hungrily watched as he undid his belt and pushed down his jeans and boxers, exposing himself; with a few quick and harsh strokes, he was hard enough, and allowed you to settle on his lap again as he kissed you harshly and fiercely and with as much fire behind his lips as possible, rough hands offering help as you tried to get your trousers off. You could only get them down to your ankles, but decided it was good enough as you waited for Jim to line you up, meeting your hungry and lustful gaze as he sat there. Waiting. 

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" 

"Yes,” you breathed out, letting out the quietest of held back moans when he filled you up, holding your hips with one hand, lazily thrusting into you as you whined and squirmed and begged and pleaded for more, for him to go faster, harder, deeper. Your plight was met with eagerness to satisfy you as Jim began to pound into you relentlessly, hitting every little perfect spot as he dared to dip his hand between your body and his own, rough fingers finding your clit and instantly bringing you to insanity with the movements of skin on skin. 

Letting out a quiet groan at the held back noises that came from your throat, Jim smirked a little. “You like that, princess? Like it when Daddy plays with your clit while he fucks you?" 

You nodded, swallowing thickly and trying not to make too much noise; you were struggling not to, though, as you gripped the front of his shirt and buried your head against his neck, moaning against his skin as he continued to buck his hips up into you, hitting all the right spots with ease, knowing the right places to touch to make you whine and melt on his lap; pushing you away slightly so he could get access to your mouth, Jim pressed a searing kiss to your lips, fully in control, utterly dominant, the grip on your hip so tight you knew there would be bruises in the shapes of his fingertips, you were getting closer and closer with each bruising kiss, each hot and heavy touch, the snap of his hips, the roughness of his fingers against your clit, it was all too much, and with an almost silent cry of his name, your walls began to clench around Jim tightly as your juices slicked his skin; you begged him not to stop, though, and he quite happily continued to pound into you until you were wracked by a second wave of orgasmic pleasure while he had found his first. When it died off, though, you allowed him to pull out before you stood on shaky legs to fix yourself, but just as you were about to pull your trousers back up along with your panties, Jim chuckled. 

"Maybe you should start walking here on your own in the cold more often." 

You rolled your eyes, smiling a little at the comment as you fondly shook your head; you came to stand beside him, leaning down and gently kissing his cheek. "Don’t get yourself in too much trouble while I’m gone, Chief." 

Groaning lowly, Jim snagged his bottom lip between his teeth. "Stay for a second, princess, I’ll drive you home." 

"Is that a hint?” You nearly grinned, hoping he was playing the game you thought he was. 

“I might be,” he nodded, lighting up a cigarette. “Be a good girl, and you’ll find out." 


End file.
